The purge La noche de las bestias
by HimeBalladGoddess94
Summary: desde que la purga comenzó en estados unidos, todo tipo crimen era legal, el cual era cada año. no hay ni policías ni ambulancias ni nada de ello. fue rodeada por un grupo callejero e incluso a punto de ser abusada es salvada por un rubio, de ojos celestiales, participante de la purga también salva la vida de la pequeña rosada. agradecida, anhela verlo de nuevo para darle gracias.


_|| Este fanfic, es basado a la película de "the purge" para los que no la han visto.. les contaré un poco de lo que más o menos trata. durante la purga, las personas pueden cometer cualquier crimen. sin miedo a las consecuencias. los servicios de emergencia no están disponibles. no hay ambulancias, ni bomberos, ni centra más esto en dinero, y en poder. y menos en la limpieza de almas._

**ADVERTENCIA.**  
**este fanfic, contendrá vocabulario algo fuerte. así que se les pide respeto en los comentarios.. los personajes no me pertenecen. todo a su real creador kishimoto masashi. la historia es basada a la película "the purge" pero obvió con algunos cuantos cambios a la historia. el fanfic tendrá .SH. Y NS. y algo de SK. e incluso algo de yuri.. y poco tema relacionado con yaoi. éste fic es 18+ ya que tendrá violencia, y contenidos sexuales. LEMON18+**

* * *

**01 # **Primer purga de un nuevo año. "Su mirada celestial..."

—¡Por favor... que alguien me ayude...!—La pequeña de ojos color jade, corría por las calles oscuras y llena de cadáveres alrededor. buscaba un refugió la purga había comenzado y y faltaban 5 horas para que terminara. cada año se hacía una purga. en estados unidos el presidente había puesto una nueva ley, el había otorgado y aceptado de la purga. la purga era donde cualquier crimen podía cometerse, sin miedo a las consecuencia. los servicios de emergencia no estaban disponibles. no había ni ambulancias, ni policías, ni bomberos e incluso se estaba prohibido ayudar a los demás en la purga. ya que en la purga era un día en el que todos podían matar y hacer y desacer. la peli-rosada lloraba,gritaba e incluso llena de varios raspones a causa de las caídas y grandes liós a los que se ha metido, pero de alguna forma a podido salir de ellos. al llegar a uno de aquellos callejones ésta misma se aterraba al ver que estaba completamente acorralada. al ver que unos bandidos con mascaras muy perturbadoras y unas escritas con "god" y "hell" ésta más le aterraba. uno de ellos se acercaba aún más a ella. los ojos jade de ella miraban con miedo, ésta se hincaba al suelo suplicando para que él, no le hiciera daño el hombre enmascarado comenzó a burlarse de ella, el cual éste le contesto con tono burlón.—Maldita perra, si quieres que te deje huir.. tendrás que tener sexo conmigo, y ser mi maldita perra por esta maldita noche, si te re usas... voy a meter este lindo machete por tu linda v*g*n* ¿me has escuchado? ahora ven aquí y dame un buen masaje en mis bolas. joder estas chulisima... me has prendido nena.—El hombre se acercó a ella y la tomo por la fuerza del brazo levantándola para que ella lo viera fijamente. los ojos jade de la peli-rosada ahora mostraban unas cuantas lagrimas. el hombre rió y al momento que éste estaba quitando las prendas de la peli-rosada un gran disparo se escucho. después 10 disparos y los demás que estaban con aquel hombre, yacían en el suelo muertos. el hombre sin siquiera poder voltear a ver quien había sido el que cometió esto, su cabeza había explotado. una gran cantidad de sangre broto y mancho de la peli-rosada la cual estaba en un mar de lagrimas. el rubio se acercó a aquella pequeña peli-rosada la cual estaba en el suelo en estado shock. y sus ojos color celestiales se iluminaban con la luz de la luna. la mirada jade de la rosadita, se enfoco a la celestial de él. ambos se miraron por varios minutos. y ésta al momento que iba hablar él le tapo la boca, la tomo en sus brazos y decidió llevársela de ahí. la peli-rosada sin poder creérsela termino quedando dormida por completo. el rubio el cual lucia de unos 23 años refugió de aquella peli-rosada en edificio. las horas pasaron el rubio había quedados todas esas horas observando y cuidando de aquella peli-rosada. la cual tenía sus mejillas pálidas. e incluso sus labios algo resecos sus piernas llenas de moretes y algunos raspones. las horas pasaron y al fin las 7:00 am la alarma sonó en todo estados unidos. la purga ya había finalizado. e incluso ya podían escucharse las ambulancias e policías y bomberos. la peli-rosada abrió sus ojos y aquella mirada celestial estaba justamente frente ella.—... g-gracias... yo... no hubiera sobrevivido a eso...yo estaría ya.. —La peli-rosada fue interrumpida por el rubio, el cual le sonrió un poco le jalo ligeramente la mejilla. y ésta parpadeó varios segundos. se escucharon las puertas abrirse y se puede ver a una chica de cabellera larga y oscura, unos ojos muy hermosos tan hermosos como la luna. piel de porcelana y labios rosetas. pechos grandes y con un buen cuerpo muy bien formado. atrás de ella se encontraba un chico de la misma edad del rubio, la mirada de éste chico era penetrante e muy fría. todo lo contrarió al rubio, cabello oscuro y ojos color negros piel blanca y un buen cuerpo formado. la chica rápido se acerco al rubio preocupada y le abrazo por detrás.—Naruto... ¡menos mal que estás bien...! al fin, pudimos sasuke-kun y yo encargarnos de ese maldito infeliz de Hidan. no quería matar aquella chica.. pero se entrometió y no tuve alternativa. por cierto... ¿Quien es ella?—La chica de ojos color perla, miraba extrañada a la peli-rosada y después soltó del rubio.—Menos mal que están bien, y pues en el camino observe como unos bandidos callejeros habían acorralado de la manera más cobarde a la pequeña, así que decide salvarle. ¿tienes algún problema con ello? —El rubio miro de forma seria a la chica, la cual le negó. el otro chico suspiro un poco y sólo decidió irse a tirar al sofá.—Hmph...dobe, que se supone que harás con ella? se ve muy chica de edad. ¿Qué edad tienes, mocosa.?—La mirada del uchiha, miro de forma fría a la peli-rosada la cual sólo temblaba e miraba con miedo a los 3.—YO... tengo...13... ¡por favor... déjenme ir.. necesito ir a casa... haré lo que sea, pero... no me maten!—

El rubio miro de forma extrañada a la peli-rosada y se acercó a ella para alzar su mirada y hacer que lo viera fijamente.—Eres aún muy pequeña, y ya que te he salvado.. permite me llevarte sana y salvo a tu hogar. deja presentarme.. ¿si? soy uzumaki naruto.. ella es hyuga hinata. y por último el teme...de sasuke... uchiha. ¿como te llamas tú, pequeña?—

La peli-rosada no pudo evitar más sus lagrimas e comenzó a llorar una ves más. comenzó hablar en un tono muy bajo y susurró en bajo su nombre.—Haruno... Sakura...! por favor... ayúdame a volver a casa...!

El rubio le asintió y sonrió, decidió despeinar aquella hermosa cabellera rosada y éste miro de reojo a la hyuga y al uchiha bastardo.—Llevaremos a la pequeña..sakura-chan a su dulce hogar.. ¡ttebayo!—

* * *

Sakura POV.  
Desde aquella noche de masacre, el chico rubio y sus amigos... me llevaron sana y salvo a casa... lamentablemente... él se fue... yo deseaba estar un poco más con el.. pero no pude hacer nada, apenas era una menor de edad..la verdad los dias y meses pasaron y siempre le pedí a dios, que volviera a encontrarme con él. al cual ahora yo considero como un héroe. me ha salvado de aquella perturbadora noche. y la próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver, yo estaré ahí para ayudarle. y devolverle el favor. murieron más de personas.. la purga realmente la odio. no entiendo por que el gobierno ha otorgado algo tan cruel como esto... siempre he huido de la purga, le temo mucho.. ya que mi madre murió en una purga por salvarme, no quiero volver a depender de alguien.. quiero hacer algo por mi, misma... y lo haré.. decidí ir con la gran lady tsunade.. su fuerza es increíble, que incluso ella es temible por su fuerza.. en ésta siguiente purga, daré lo mejor de mi. y encontraré a naruto... lo prometo. 6 años exactamente, sinceramente eh llegado a creer que naruto ha muerto, no he vuelto a saber de él. durante las anteriores purgas de cada año, no lo volví a ver.. esta por comenzar la purga.. la verdad ya perdí las esperanzas de encontrarlo... sería un milagro volver a verlo...

_**CONTINUARA**_!  
_Sí, les gusto comenten y denme sus opiniones..! espero hacer lo mejor que pueda en mi fic! saludos! ^_^_


End file.
